


In My Life

by 9fn432



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9fn432/pseuds/9fn432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry to the Wizsprogs 2012 Summer Mini-Fest.</p>
<p>Prompt: In the midst of war, Draco sought solace in the arms of one of his housemates. During the post-war trials, Harry realizes that Draco is pregnant, and his lover is gone, and becomes determined to take care of him which eventually turns to love.</p>
<p>Summary: On the day of his daughter’s wedding, Draco reflects on the twists and turns that lead him to this day, and a future he had never considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This story was really hard to write – I had so many ideas, but kept getting bogged down in unnecessary detail, not to mention coming down with the flu which had me off work for over a week. I owe a huge debt of gratitude to bmango, megs_ff and Liz who kept at me to get it done. And bmango, thanks so much for stepping in to check my writing at the very last minute – I couldn’t have done this without you.

Draco looked at his reflection in the mirror as he fussed over his clothes and hair.

“Ready, love?” A pair of tanned arms wrapped around him from behind. “You look fantastic; you know you do. No one will notice a stray grey hair or two.”

He huffed and batted Harry’s hands away. “You’ll wrinkle my suit!” he complained half-heartedly. “And they aren’t grey, they are silver!”

Harry chuckled. “Yes dear, quite distinguished. Come on, Immy will have our hides if we’re late.”

Draco took one last look in the mirror, straightening an imaginary wrinkle here, patting down a stray hair there. “I _suppose_ this will have to do,” he muttered. “ _Why_ they had to insist on muggle dress is beyond me!”

“This is their big day, love. You know you’d do anything to make Immy happy.”

Harry grinned as he heard Draco continue to grumble as he followed him down the stairs. Harry picked up some gifts from the table in the front hallway, tapping them with his wand to shrink them down so he could stow them in his pocket.

Draco took a moment to stop and just _listen_. The house was so quiet. Imogen had left at some ungodly hour of the morning to have her hair and makeup done by Pansy. He couldn’t believe that his baby girl had grown up and was leaving home.

“Come on, love, time to go.” Harry grasped Draco’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “She may be grown up, but she’ll always be our little girl.”

Blinking back a suspicious wetness from his eyes, Draco squeezed Harry’s hand in response and nodded, and braced himself for the pull of Apparition as Harry turned them both.

“Come in, come in,” Pansy greeted them both with a kiss to each cheek, and hustled them into the suite at the reception centre. “She’s almost ready, and waiting to see you. Just through here.”

Draco stepped through the door first, and stopped suddenly, stunned at the beautiful vision in front of him. There stood his daughter, his baby girl, all grown up and looking ethereal. She was wearing a simple sleeveless silk gown that accentuated her tall and slender figure. Her wavy dark brown hair was piled elegantly on top of her head, a few stray curls framing her oval face. While her olive skin was artfully made up, nothing could eclipse the beauty that came from the happiness that radiated from her very being.

“Daddy!” she cried, and made her way over to her father who hugged her gently, careful not to crease her dress or mess up her hair.

“Imogen, you are so beautiful,” he said huskily. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Don’t, Daddy. You’ll make me cry!” She sniffed and turned to the man behind her father. “Hi Dad.”

Harry gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Your father’s right, Immy, you look amazing.”

“Yes, yes, she looks lovely. Come on, Imogen,” Pansy instructed brusquely. “We need to finish up here, or you’ll be late for the ceremony.”

Draco watched as Harry handed over some jewellery they had picked out for her for this special day. Something old, from Draco’s grandmother, something blue, from Harry’s mother. He looked on in wonder as Pansy fussed and primped, and wondered how his life had turned out to be so wonderful.

~~~~~

It was twenty one years to the day that Harry had stumbled, by accident, into Draco’s treatment room at St. Mungo’s. His eyes had widened in shock as he took in Draco’s form, Draco’s very _pregnant_ form.

“Potter!” Draco hissed loudly. “Get out!”

“But, but this is where my appointment is,” Harry said stupidly.

“Well obviously there’s been a mistake. Get! Out!” Draco demanded. “Go sort it out with the Welcome Witch, and don’t come back in here!” He was trying to arrange the paper gown to hide the obvious bulge in his stomach.

“But… you’re pregnant!”

“Congratulations Potter!” Draco snapped. “You just won the award for stating the obvious. Now I will say it one more time¸ before I hex you, get out!”

Harry backed out of the room, the word “pregnant” still on his lips. Draco could hear the Welcome Witch apologising profusely just outside, and hung his head in defeat. There was no way Harry would let him live this down.

~~~~~

Eventually Pansy declared that Imogen was ready, and the group of four made their way to the east entrance of the reception hall where the ceremony was to be held. Imogen would enter from this door, flanked by Draco and Harry, while Rose would enter from the west door, accompanied by Ron and Hermione.

Harry reached around behind their daughter and squeezed Draco’s hand to reassure him. Imogen took a deep breath when she heard the strains of The Swan from the Carnival of the Animals drift through the door.

Pansy gave Draco a little nudge from behind. “It’s time.”

The doors opened and Imogen stepped forward into the hall. All the guests were standing, some craning their necks one way to see the Potter-Malfoy contingent, and the others watching the other door, where Ron and Hermione would accompany Rose.

Draco winced a little at the profusion of red hair in the room until he felt Imogen’s fingers pinch his wrist in warning. He tried to school his expression into something bland, but the enormity of the moment swept him away again. His baby, all grown up, was getting married.

Across the room, Hermione proudly escorted her daughter towards her intended. Ron did his best to keep up, trying not to hunch, and only stumbling once or twice before the two groups met in the middle.

Rose and Imogen shared a private smile, before each of them kissed their own parents on the cheek, and then joined hands to walk up the centre aisle together. Both sets of parents preceded them to stand at their assigned seats at the front and turned to look at their daughters.

Imogen and Rose waited a few moments as their parents took their places, and then walked slowly up the aisle together.

Draco swallowed convulsively as he watched his daughter take her last steps toward her future. Harry squeezed his hand reassuringly for about the hundredth time that day. As the music faded out, the guests took their seats and the Officiant began to speak. Draco leaned back in his chair, letting his leg rest against Harry’s and allowing the contact to ground him. The words being spoken faded into the background as Draco wondered at the twists and turns that had lead him here.

~~~~~

Draco was alone and penniless after the war. His parents had been killed by some rogue vigilantes shortly after the battle at Hogwarts. The Ministry seized Malfoy Manor and the Malfoy and Black vaults at Gringotts. He was spotted by the press one day, trying to sell a family ring.

The ruckus in _Daily Prophet_ caused by Draco’s pregnancy was eclipsed when Harry testified at Draco’s trial, not only ensuring that Draco was cleared of the charge of being a Death Eater, but his sentence was also commuted to twelve months house arrest. But no one predicted the most shocking development of all, when Harry offered for Draco to serve his house arrest at Grimmauld Place.

Draco had already been laid so low by his circumstances, he accepted the offer, if not with grace, but with a resigned stoicism. He quietly followed Harry through the Black home, trying to reconcile the Harry Potter of the past seven years with the unassuming young man who had welcomed Draco into his home.

~~~~~

Draco was startled out of his reverie when Harry nudged him with an elbow. He looked up just in time to see Imogen and Rose separate from a kiss and the curls of the golden bonding spell dissipating.

“Don’t worry, you can watch in the pensieve later,” Harry whispered as the guests all stood and clapped, ready to greet the newly bonded pair. Draco cursed under his breath but plastered a smile on his face, which quickly became genuine when Imogen and Rose came toward them.

“Imogen, congratulations,” Draco said proudly as he hugged his daughter. She moved on to Harry, and Draco found himself face to face with Rose. “Congratulations Rose, take care of my daughter.”

Rose laughed delightedly. “Thank you, Draco.” Her voice turned serious. “You know I’ll look after her, she’s my life now.”

Draco just nodded and let her guide Imogen over to Ron and Hermione. He turned to Harry. “So when do we get to the firewhiskey?”

Harry chuckled. “Not for a while yet, Draco, we’ve still got photos. Come on, let’s fix up that tie of yours.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my tie!” Draco protested indignantly.

Harry just quirked an eyebrow at Draco suggestively, then laughed as comprehension dawned. “Come on,” he urged. “Rose will have our hides if we’re not ready for photos on time.” They somehow managed to evade most of the crowd on their way to the suite where Imogen had done her preparations.

~~~~~

The development of peaceful housemates to friends had been surprising. Both Harry and Draco suffered a pervading sense of depression after the war. Draco was grieving the loss of his family, and Harry was grieving the childhood he never had. They both found it easier to lift the other out of a funk than fight their own sense of gloom. A few weeks after Draco moved in, one of them smiled, the other smiled in return, and a friendship was borne.

Draco never spoke of the other father of his child, but he knew Harry would see him staring off into the distance occasionally. Once or twice Harry saw wet tracks on his face, which Draco would quickly wipe away. Harry never said anything, and Draco pretended Harry didn’t see.

Harry never spoke of his nightmares, but Draco would hear the cries during the night. He would see the bags under Harry’s eyes, the listlessness of not enough sleep. Harry would make coffee in the morning for himself, and tea for Draco. They would read the Quibbler over breakfast, and pretend everything was okay.

On one fateful night, Harry didn’t wake from his dream, and Draco cautiously stepped into Harry’s room. He gently laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Harry.” Harry’s cries only grew louder. Draco shook him, not wanting to frighten the other man. “Harry, wake up.” The cries still did not cease.

Draco never knew why he did it. He pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed next to Harry. He propped himself up against the headboard and pulled Harry close. The noises immediately ceased. Harry burrowed into Draco’s side, sniffling quietly. All of a sudden he stilled, and Draco tensed, waiting for Harry’s reaction to finding Draco in his bed.

Harry never knew why he did it. He lifted his head to look at Draco, and then leaned in and pressed their mouths together. Draco froze for a moment, and then gently pressed back, allowing his lips to slide against Harry’s. They kissed for seconds, or maybe hours; time seemed to stand still.

~~~~~

Draco found posing for photos tedious at best, but tolerated the excess of Weasleys for the sake of his daughter. Imogen still looked radiant, and the love between her and Rose was palpable. After the family portraits were completed, Draco and Harry gratefully retreated to a quiet area of the garden, where they sat down with Ron and Hermione.

“Draco,” Hermione said softly. “I have something for you. Well, it’s for Immy really, but I thought you might like to give it to her.” She pulled a small pouch out of her bag and handed it to Draco. “It’s not much, but it was all I could retrieve.”

He took the pouch with confusion, and pulled the drawstring to open it when she encouraged him to. He tipped the pouch up and something fell into his other hand. He stared at the object in wonder, his breath caught for a moment, before he whispered a strangled “how?”

“I was cataloguing some artefacts and there it was. I know most of the family possessions were sold for reparations, but somehow this one ended up on my desk.” Hermione’s work in cataloguing the history of the war was well known in wizarding circles. She already had two books to her name and was working on an addendum to _Hogwarts, A History_.

Draco turned the signet ring over in his fingers, watching the sun glint off the facets of the Zabini family crest. “I don’t know what to say,” he choked out. “Thank you!”

Hermione just reached over and squeezed his hand. “There’s no need to say anything.”

Ron cleared his throat. “Looks like the girls are done with their photos.” He stood from his seat. “Come on, Hermione, we’ll let Draco have a moment with Immy.” He offered Hermione a hand from her chair and they went to speak to Rose, while Imogen made her way to her parents.

Harry made to stand from his seat, but Draco quickly pulled him back down. “Stay,” he whispered.

~~~~~

Six weeks after moving in with Harry, Draco went into labour. Harry rushed to the Floo to summon the Healer and settled Draco in the drawing room, which had been prepared for this moment.

“Argh!” Draco cried out as another contraction gripped him. “When’s that fucking Healer getting here? I want him to get this thing _out of me!_ ” he all but screeched.

Harry guided Draco onto the raised bed, helping him to get comfortable. “Peterson will be here soon. Just do the breathing, like he told you.”

“Fuck the bloody breathing,” Draco gasped. “It fucking _hurts!_ ”

Healer Peterson chose that moment to bustle through the door. “Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. Ready to meet your son or daughter?” he said cheerfully.

Draco scowled at the Healer. “I don’t care about meeting this parasite, I just want it out!” He grabbed at Harry’s hand and squeezed as another contraction hit. Though he would never admit it in the future, he did hear a bone crack. “Fucking _bastard_ , Zabini, if you weren’t already dead, I’d hunt you down and AK you myself!” The tirade ended on a sob when he realised he had spoken the one name he swore to keep to himself.

“Shhhh…” Harry soothed, “you’ll be fine. I’m here, whatever happens.” He looked helplessly at Peterson, who had arranged some vials of potions on the table, and was now measuring a draught.

“Here you go Mr. Malfoy, this will help with the pain.”

“Thank fuck!” Draco declared as he snatched the potion from the Healer and downed it in one gulp. The last thing he knew was Harry gripping his hand as he faded out of consciousness.

~~~~~

“It was my father’s?” Imogen asked quietly, her eyes glistening.

“Yes, love. Hermione found it during her research.” Draco glanced over to Harry, worried he might feel a little displaced by what was happening. Harry just smiled and nudged Draco’s knee with his own.

Imogen threw herself into Draco’s arms. “Daddy, _thank_ you. It’s just perfect. Now all three of you are here.”

~~~~~

When the Healer revived Draco and presented him with his daughter, Draco knew he would never be able to deny her parentage. Her skin was far darker than that of a Malfoy, her dark brown hair and the shape of her face a perfect blend of Malfoy and Zabini genes.

Draco was stunned when Harry came up with the idea of an announcement in the _Daily Prophet_. After his initial resistance, it was Granger who talked Draco into going ahead with it. Her no-nonsense approach about the media and beating them to the punch could not be refuted.

There was a little backlash when the announcement was published, but far less than if someone like Rita Skeeter had got her hands on the story first. The most surprising outcome, however, was Draco and Hermione finding a common interest in media reform. While Draco looked after Imogen, Hermione would visit Grimmauld Place to study and keep him company. Once she had her initial qualification in Magical Law, they put their heads together and using Hermione’s knowledge of law and Draco’s knowledge of the inner workings of the Ministry and the media to push through a variety of reforms, one of which succeeded in ousting Rita Skeeter from her position at the _Daily Prophet_.

Harry and Draco celebrated the reform by announcing their engagement to the media, giving Luna Longbottom two exclusives, one for their engagement and the other after their wedding. Imogen, now two, looked resplendent in miniature formal robes.

After a few years, Hermione moved on from her work in law, and decided to write. Draco, feeling he had done his bit for the wizarding world, decided to stay home and raise his daughter.

~~~~~

The reception was elegant, and Draco couldn't help but appreciate the effort that Imogen, Rose and Hermione had gone to. After the first course, the first speeches and toasts were made. Hermione and Ron delivered a stilted speech, Hermione earnest and heartfelt, and Ron making ill-timed jokes.

Imogen and Rose made their way around the tables in between courses, greeting all their guests warmly and thanking them for sharing their special day. Draco chose to sit back and watch with pride. Imogen had Narcissa’s poise and Harry’s warmth. There were hints of Blaise in her interactions, but mostly she was very clearly Draco's and Harry's daughter.

When it came time for Draco to make his speech, he felt his throat tighten and had to take a few sips of champagne.

“Wizards and Witches, family and friends of the bride… and the bride,” he began. “I suppose my own bonding ceremony to Harry was less than conventional, so it’s only right that our daughter Imogen follow in our footsteps. But honestly, Imogen, a Weasley?”

A few guests glanced nervously to Ron, but most knew Draco well enough now to know the animosity between them was now only for show.

“Joking aside, Imogen, you have always made me proud. You symbolise so much of what is good in our lives. You were conceived at a time of war, and unfortunately your other father made some poor choices that cost him his life. I made the same poor choices, and I often still wonder how I am able to stand here today, but I can only be grateful at the second chance to live.” Draco took another sip of champagne and looked around at the crowd. “I know this day is about you, but I need to say this. Through one man, willing to overlook my poor choices, and then the support of his friends, Ron, and Hermione, I was given this second chance.”

Rose wrapped her arm around Imogen, who was dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

“Imogen, the day you were born, you brought a light into my life I never knew could exist. From your first smile, to your first tooth, from your first word, to your first step. Every milestone, I thought I could never be more proud of you – when your Hogwarts letter arrived, when you were sorted into Ravenclaw. The day your NEWT results arrived and you tied for first place with Rose, none of us suspected there was more than friendship and intellectual competition.”

Everyone chuckled as Draco continued. “Fast forward to today, and you continue to surprise me. Your achievements in your career, and your personal growth and maturity, are more than any father could hope for in a daughter.” He turned to Rose. “Rose, I can’t say your parents and I had the most auspicious of beginnings, but the war changed us all, and I’m honoured now to call them friends. You have grown into an amazing young woman, and we can see the best of Ron and Hermione in you every day. You’ve brought such joy to my daughter’s life, and I’m glad to welcome you as a new member of the Malfoy-Potter family. So without further ado, I invite you all to raise your glasses for a toast. To Imogen and Rose, to their future happiness.”

Murmurs of the repeated toast drifted across the room, as did the clinking of glasses. Draco left his seat and approached Imogen, embracing her, and then Rose.

Pansy hovered nearby, fretting over whether Imogen’s hair or makeup were being in the slightest affected by tears or hugs, causing Imogen to laugh. “I don’t know what you’re worrying about Aunt Pans; you cast so many charms on me I think I might be stuck like this permanently!” As Draco returned to his seat next to Harry, Ginny passed him to fuss over Rose in a similar manner.

~~~~~

The news that Harry was taking Draco into his home was not received well by the Weasleys, and Draco had cowered in his room while Harry and Ginny had a blazing row in the kitchen. Despite the rooms being separated by two floors, every word Ginny shrieked out was perfectly clear.

“How can you let that _Death Eater SCUM_ into your house?! After everything his father did to me, to you, how can you even stand to see him outside of Azkaban? You know his spawn will be just as bad. Harry, it’s not supposed to be like this! The war is over; we can be together now. Just go back to the Ministry and they can assign an Auror or someone to supervise his house arrest. Haven’t you done enough already? Isn’t it time for us now?”

Draco couldn’t hear Harry’s response, his low and reassuring tones only just audible after the piercing Weasley bint’s tirade, but the slap that followed was clear enough. Loud footsteps stomped up the stairs, and the slamming of the door only partially covered the harsh complaints of Walburga’s portrait screaming “Filth! Blood traitor!” and various epithets for several minutes after Ginny’s departure. Draco wondered why she didn’t depart by Floo as she had arrived, but perhaps that wasn’t dramatic enough.

A couple of hours later, Draco heard Harry climbing the stairs. His footsteps sounded so defeated after Ginny’s climactic departure. A quiet knock on the door, and Harry popped his head in. “Dinner will be ready in about half an hour.” He turned to leave and looked back, surprised when Draco called his name.

“Are you ok?”

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I will be. Thanks. I, um, I won’t be going to the Ministry to change your house arrest, just in case you were worried.” He retreated to his room, and wasn’t seen again before dinner.

Draco was surprised to learn, a week later, that Ginny had decided to finish her schooling at Beauxbatons, wanting some separation from Harry and the aftermath of the war. The biggest surprise was when she did not return a year later, instead declaring her intent to complete an apprenticeship in fashion design. Her obsession with Quidditch and all things tomboy had grown out of her obsession with Harry, and the separation had opened a whole new world to her.

~~~~~

The rest of the reception flowed by in a flurry of cake cutting, more speeches, the bridal waltz and before he knew it, Draco was sweeping his daughter around the dance floor.

“The speech was beautiful Daddy. Thank you.” Imogen pressed her lips gently to her father’s cheek.

His normally pale cheeks flushed with pride. “I meant every word. I’m so proud of you, Imogen.”

She laughed as he lead her into a spin. “I love you, Daddy. Thank you for making this day so beautiful.”

“Imogen, it’s a beautiful day because you are beautiful, inside and out.” Draco’s eyes were suspiciously bright, and he started, but then gracefully stepped aside when Harry tapped on his shoulder to cut in.

He watched as the two greatest loves of his life spun gracefully around the dance floor.

“I was wrong, you know.”

Draco turned to look at Ginny. “Wrong about what?”

“All those years ago. You’re nothing like your father. And your daughter is the perfect blend of you and Harry,” Ginny conceded.

“And Blaise,” Draco murmured quietly. “I know you never really knew him.”

“No, I didn’t. But you’re right to be proud of her. And I’m sorry it took me so long to give you the chance you deserved.”

“Let’s not speak of the past. We’ve all come a long way from where we were back then.” Draco steered the conversation in another direction. “The work you put into designing Imogen’s and Rose’s dresses is incredible. Harry tells me you’ve already had an offer from Twilfitt and Tattings for a new line in bonding ceremonial wear. Congratulations.”

Ginny blushed. “Thanks, I think Imogen and Pansy were responsible for that. Witch Weekly wants to run a feature after the wedding. Who would have thought I’d be doing this!”

“Well I’m glad you found something to make you happy. You’ve done very well for yourself,” Draco praised. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to dance with my husband.”

“Not a problem. I think I need to go and check that Mum isn’t imbibing in too much champagne anyway!” Ginny laughed.

~~~~~

The evening eventually drew to a close, and after farewelling all of their guests, Imogen and Rose Apparated away in a shower of gold and silver sparks, which Draco suspected was a more sedate invention of George Weasley.

“Come on, love, it’s time to go home,” Harry whispered in his ear.

Draco leaned into his husband’s embrace. “Are you sober enough to Apparate?”

“I’m fine” Harry reassured. Draco saw a slight flicker in Harry’s eyes, but thought nothing of it. Harry turned them both, and Draco felt the crushing darkness for just a moment, before their bedroom materialised around them. “Do you want some tea, or just bed?”

“Just bed. I need...” Draco’s voice trailed off.

Harry turned to wrap his arms around Draco, who leaned heavily on his husband. “She’ll always be your little girl, love. She’s just grown up now, and has her own life to explore. Immy will always come home to us, even if she doesn’t live here anymore.”

Draco burrowed his face into Harry’s shoulder, not quite managing to smother the sound of his sniffles.

“Come on, I have something to show you,” Harry urged, pulling Draco towards the door. They stopped outside Imogen’s bedroom, and Draco shook his head, trying to pull away and return to their room. “Trust me, love.”

Draco allowed himself to be lead into his daughter’s room, and gasped in surprise. “What?”

The lilac paint was gone, replaced with cream wallpaper that sported pale green trim, and cute little brown and white bunnies frolicked around the walls. Imogen’s canopy bed had been replaced by a sturdy teak cot. A matching change table now stood where the elegant dresser had stood. Draco turned to Harry in confusion. “Harry, what’s going on?”

Harry took Draco’s hand and kissed his palm, before placing it on his abdomen. “I know we’re not young anymore, but when have we ever been conventional? Draco, love, you’re going to be a father.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he felt the slight swell of his husband’s stomach. “You’re...” he swallowed. “You’re pregnant?”

~Fin~


End file.
